Daredevil
Daredevil (real name''' Matt Murdock) is a fictional superhero from Marvel Comics. He is the protagonist of the 2015 Marvel/Netflix television series Daredevil. He is played by Charlie Cox. Matt Murdock began as the normal son of champion boxer Jack Murdock, until saving an old man from being ran over by a cargo truck hauling toxic waste, which he unfortunately was splashed with, blinding him. However, in losing his sight, the chemical waste also amplified his other senses, granting him superhuman sensory, allowing him to hear things miles away, see through feeling vibrations, and smell something particularly potent in order to anticipate danger. Following the murder of his father, he was taken in by the cold elderly ninja master Stick and trained in martial arts, in addition to overcoming his trauma and fear, he uses both to become the costumed vigilante Daredevil, wearing a red-and-black costume evocative of a traditional devil. In his civilian life, Matt is a morally-driven brilliant lawyer with his partner and best friend Foggy Nelson and his secretary/love interest Karen Page, and combats criminals and injustice both legally and vigilantly, making enemies out of those such as crime boss Wilson Fisk, aka the Kingpin, and the evil ninja clan The Hand. Daredevil was briefly the leader of the Defenders, a temporary team of fellow vigilantes consisting of Jewel, Power Man, and Iron Fist. Daredevil was created by Stan Lee and Bill Everett. Background Personality Matt maintains an idea of justice and righteousness that he carries with him through work as a lawyer by day and a vigilante by night. While professional, Matt is not without a sense of humor and is very easygoing with his friends. Quips about his blindness don't bother him, and he even frequently jokes about it himself. Despite this, when under stress, Matt pushes the people around him away, attempting to take all responsibility upon himself to fix Hell's Kitchen. Although he tries to be a pillar of strength and support for the people around him, Matt can only take so much pressure before he breaks down. As Daredevil, Matt is cruel and ruthless towards criminals. Although he refuses to kill, Matt is not afraid to break bones or torture his targets to get what he is after, even if his targets are not criminals themselves. Due to his extremely violent nature as a vigilante, Matt realizes that he has the potential to become the very thing he hates and takes care to never cross that line. Powers and abilities Powers *'''Superhuman Senses/Radar Sense: Matt became blind in a chemical accident when he was nine years old, the chemicals increase his four remaining senses to superhuman levels, as he got older his powers got stronger, by the time he became an adult, Matt had gained full control over his senses and can use them very proficiently. Through a combination of all of his heightened senses, Daredevil is able to perceive the world around him through a radar-like sense. As everything looks orange and red as if "the world's on fire". **'Superhuman Hearing:' Daredevil's hearing is far sharper than a bat's hearing. Daredevil's hearing is so acute that he can tell whether people are lying or not, based on the rate of their heartbeat. **'Superhuman Smell:' Daredevil's smell far sharper than a dog's smell. **'Superhuman Taste:' Daredevil's sense of taste is far better than a normal human's. **'Superhuman Touch:' Daredevil's sense of touch is far better than a normal human's. Abilities *'Expert Lawyer:' Matt is an excellent lawyer. *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial Artist:' Daredevil is a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist. *'Master Stick Fighter:' Daredevil is a highly skilled stick fighter. *'Indomitable Will/High Tolerance for Pain:' Daredevil is fearless. Under no situation does he ever give up. *'Heightened Reflexes:' Daredevil has excellent reflexes. *'Heightened Agility:' Daredevil has excellent agility. *'Heightened Dexterity:' Due to his superhuman hearing Matt has excellent balance giving him perfect equilibrium, increasing his agility and refining his movements. *'Free Running/Acrobatics/Stealth:' Daredevil is capable of scaling buildings and running from rooftop to rooftop easily. *'Multilingual:' Matt is capable of fluently speaking English and Spanish. Weapons and Equipment *'Daredevil suit:' Matt wears a red leather protective suit as his superhero alter-ego, Daredevil, to hide his identity from his enemies when he goes out fighting crime. *'Billy Club:' It functions as a multi-purpose cane with different modes, such as two short sticks or a larger staff. Video games ''Marvel: Avengers Alliance Daredevil is a playable character in ''Marvel: Avengers Alliance as a Scrapper character. He can be unlocked in a regular manner using Command Points. In addition, Daredevil has two other costume variants. The first costume is based on his original costume in the comics that can be unlocked by completing all the tasks in Season 2, Chapter 3. The second costume is based on his first costume in his Netflix show that can be unlocked by completing the Covert Task: "Man Without Fear" tasks. ''Marvel: Contest of Champions Daredevil is a playable character in ''Marvel: Contest of Champions as a Skill champion. He has two variants in the game, with one of them based on his classic design and the other based on his upgraded costume at the end of the first season of the Daredevil Netflix show. Trivia *Due to the show's cancellation, it remains unknown if he was affected by Thanos' finger snap. Gallery External Links *Daredevil on Marvel Cinematic Universe Wiki Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Characters with disabilities Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Lawyers Category:Superheroes Category:Daredevil characters Category:Live-action characters Category:The Defenders characters Category:Irish characters Category:American characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Protagonists Category:Spider-Man characters Category:Acquired characters Category:Mutants